Beach camp battle
| date=December 20, 2004 | place=Beach camp & The Looking Glass | combatants=Sayid, Jin, Bernard, Hurley, Sawyer & Juliet vs. The Others including Ryan Pryce and Tom | outcome=Decisive Survivors victory | fatalities=Tom, Jason, Ryan, Matthew, Luke Ivan, Diane, three unnamed Others }} The beach camp battle was the final deadly engagement between the survivors and the Others. The battle was the climax of the tension between the two factions, and saw the Others' numbers decimated. Notable characters who died in the battle include Tom and Ryan Pryce, and eight of their companions, which may or may not include Isabel. Lead-up Ever since Season 1, the two factions had hostile relations with each other. The survivors were intimidated by the Others due to their kidnapping Claire, murdering Scott, attempting to murder Charlie by hanging, and other constant threats. The Others also had their reasons for hating the survivors, such as the murders of Ethan and Colleen. However, the Others saw the survivors as good subjects for their research, especially the pregnancy issue on the Island. Ben created a plan that would supposedly give the Others all the pregnant women living at the beach camp. Ben had Juliet infiltrate the camp, and find out which women in the camp were pregnant. Juliet was then meant to mark each tent that had a pregnant woman in it, and then a team of Others would kidnap them. However, Ben was not counting on Juliet telling Jack of Ben's plan. Now that he knew when they were coming and what their intentions were, Jack saw this as a perfect opportunity to strike a blow to the Others; using the dynamite Danielle got from the Black Rock he intended to "blow 'em all to hell". The events took another twist when Ben decided to bring the invasion one day earlier than originally planned, but Karl managed to warn the survivors. The survivors reacted promptly, leaving Sayid, Jin, and Bernard behind to shoot the camouflaged dynamite while the rest of the camp evacuated to the radio tower. Initial strike Ten others, led by Ryan Pryce, along with Tom, crept into the camp that night, armed with guns and syringes (presumably full of tranquilizers), prepared to kidnap the pregnant women (whose tents they believed to have been marked with white coral by Juliet). However, upon opening the first tent, Diane discovered it to be a ruse, screaming it to her fellow others before being blown up by Sayid's gunshot into the dynamite which killed two Others. Bernard successfully destroyed the second tent which resulted in the death of two more Others. When Jin shot the dynamite it failed to explode, so he shot at the three remaining Others instead, killing Matthew and Luke before being captured by Pryce. Bernard attempted to escape into the jungle, but was captured by Tom. Sayid was held at gunpoint by Jason after attempting to save Jin. Pryce then held the three hostage throughout the night and the next day. Counter-attack After noticing that only two explosions had gone off, Sawyer, Juliet, and Hurley decided to reinforce the original three. Sawyer and Juliet went to the camp while Hurley went to get the DHARMA van (unbeknownst to the other two). When Sawyer and Juliet arrived at the camp, they stayed hidden and tried to assess the situation. Surprising everyone, Hurley came out of the jungle in the DHARMA van and ran over Ryan. This surprise attack was taken advantage of by Sayid and Sawyer, with Sayid breaking Jason's neck with his legs, and Sawyer shooting Tom. Hurley then contacted Jack's group, saying the operation was an entire success. Aftermath The battle was a decisive victory for the survivors, ending approximately three months' worth of hostilities between the two factions and resulting in a total loss for the Others, and the survivors emerging with no casualties. Also, after having surrendered most of their guns to the Others up until the battle, the survivors collected all of the weapons from the dead Others, restoring some of their offensive capability. The Others' loss of the battle, coupled with the arrival of the Kahana, resulted in them staying quiet for some time, not being seen by the survivors until . The survivors would later form an alliance with the remaining Others. es:Batalla de la playa Category:Battles Category:Events Category:The Others